


Just like Superman and Wonder Woman and/or Batman (Podfic Reading)

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Podfic, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: A reading of Mousapelli's 'Just Like Superman and Wonder Woman and/or Batman''Craig has a low opinion of both underwear gnomes and playing superhero, but Tweek doesn't mind it if they can be a team'





	Just like Superman and Wonder Woman and/or Batman (Podfic Reading)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Like Superman and Wonder Woman and/or Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075475) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli). 



> If you like the reading, please go leave some love on the original's author work! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Both those boys are wrong. WonderBat is where it's at B^)
> 
> [ You can find the list of credits on the youtube upload.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FEL42zHnRY&t=5s)
> 
> [ My podlist playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMbzcb5BIYzW7pXC2wo9_s8jzUdO1ZPEU)


End file.
